Question: A white tie costs $$16$, and a red watch costs $$2$. The white tie costs how many times as much as the red watch costs?
Explanation: The cost of the white tie is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $2$ $$16 \div $2 = 8$ The white tie costs $8$ times as much as the red watch costs.